


The First

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Series: Bound [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bond bites, Bonding, Chasing, Fighting, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Knotting, Lust, M/M, Marking, Military, Military Uniforms, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Omega!Eren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Scenting, Strip Tease, bond marks, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: The Alpha’s silver gaze shifted to the other occupant in the room and if Levi hadn't already been unconsciously holding it, his breath would have caught. The Omega was something else... Looking at him, Levi was almost afraid to breathe in case it turned out that Eren Jaeger really would be incompatible by his scent. The Alpha gave himself a mental shake and pretended he didn't know that his heart rate had accelerated or that his palms were quite suddenly disgustingly clammy. He swallowed, cleared his throat lightly, then finally took a deep breath.As a highly ranked Alpha in the military, Captain Levi Ackerman is required by law to be matched with a compatible Omega, bond, and breed to produce Alpha children. In the eighteen years he's been in the military, he's never found a compatible match, until now. Eren Jaeger walks into Levi's life with the subtlety of a hurricane, changing everything with an obstinate and fiery personality. Though their relationship is passionate from the start, they face many obstacles in learning to live and love each other.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This work is rated mature for graphic depictions of nudity, sexuality, violence, and some imagery that may be disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised.

Levi had been home all of eighteen hours from his last stint in enemy occupied territory in Sina district. He’d been there three months and he was damn glad to be home. The conditions he and his special operations anti-terrorism squad had had to live in for the last three months were beyond uncomfortable. Filthy, unpredictable, scarce fresh water and no indoor plumbing; he could count on his hands the number of times he’d actually bathed. Living on a diet of bland rations, sleeping on hard earth with all the creepy crawlies, not ever truly sleeping, just the forced closing of eyes and resting as much as possible to recharge before they would be on the move again. Interruptions of gunfire, the stench of civilian bodies decaying or burning in the streets between the ruins of buildings that had been blown wide and left spilling their guts over the dusty alleys made it impossible to ever truly relax into a state of rest. Unpleasant didn’t even begin to encompass what it was like to be there, to see the ravaged faces of the people they’d been sent to assist. It was enough to leave a man numb, disillusioned and faithless while buried in the mire that was war, where humans became less than animals and morals were meaningless.The blatant disregard for life was indescribably sickening. 

So yes, the Alpha was damn glad to be home, had been sleeping from the moment he had finished his hours long shower and soak in the precious clear and beautifully steaming hot water he appreciated more than anyone who’d never lived in third-world conditions would ever hope to understand. He was more tired than he had words for and was understandably outraged when he was woken by the shrill ringing of his phone. The sound had been so sudden and sharp that he had jolted out of his slumber, rolled off the edge of his bed and was reaching for a weapon that he was no longer carrying at his back before his mind could even process where he was. It took time to shed the months off and settle back into the safe routine of being home and eighteen hours was not fucking enough. 

His answer was clipped and rough when he picked up the cordless off the jack and growled when Hange’s voice greeted him in a far too chipper and excited tone. She’d found him another Omega match, one that had the highest estimated compatibility that she’d ever come across for him. He blinked, blinked again, and once more just for good measure. He wasn’t sure he believed it. 

There’d been so many of them over the years, so many potential mates the government had forced him to meet and all of them had been disappointing in the end. He couldn’t stand the scents, too flowery, sickeningly sweet, perfumes too strong for his over-sensitive nose that left him with a migraine or in the worst case, gagging. Each time it happened, Levi had been left with a sense of failure, and eventually he had simply begun to believe there was no Omega out there for him. Perhaps, he’d never have a mate; he’d made peace with it. Or at least he’d accepted it as just another part of a shitty dealt lot in life. He’d been alone so long, he wasn’t sure what he would do if he suddenly wasn’t anymore. And every time they called him in for another match meeting, he became just that much more guarded, that much more distanced and numbed, stifled the loneliness he denied outwardly that much more viciously because the outcome never changed. He wished they would give up, leave him be, stop forcing him to fulfill the roles and responsibilities set for Alphas in their society. But they wouldn’t; he was too highly ranked, the strength of assumed offspring far too sought after for the government to simply write him off as unbondable and funnel their efforts elsewhere. At least if they let him be, he wouldn’t have to be reminded of how alone he was likely to be for the rest of his life. He could pretend he was choosing to live that way. He was happily married to the military, wasn’t he? Well maybe _happily_ was too strong a word...

He snapped at the woman as she nattered on and on about Eren Jaeger and just how perfect the Omega was going to be for him in her opinion while he tried to soothe the pounding in his head. He would go… He would be there as soon as he had another damn shower and if she ever fucking set one of these meetings up again so soon after he’d arrived home from a military tour in desert hell, he would feed her her own shitty glasses. 

Once he’d hung up on her, he’d gotten ready and steeled himself for another disappointment. There was no way Eren Jaeger would possibly be any different than any of the others had been; there was no point in getting his hopes up. Not like he would know what to fucking do with him, if by some miracle Levi actually found his scent appealing. He’d lived thirty-four years with little prolonged contact with the fairer dynamic and he very much doubted his ability to woo one.

Hange was waiting outside the front of the government building, practically vibrating with excitement as she waited for Levi to show up. She had a hunch that Eren was the one for her favourite grumpy Alpha, and her instincts had never been wrong when pairing mates. Then after running their data against each other… Levi and Eren's compatibility was a scientific breakthrough. As she waited, it felt like eternity to the female Alpha so when Levi finally did show, she was screeching so loud, _she_ couldn't even understand what she was saying.

Levi grimaced, a scowl twisting his mouth as he approached the scientist and before he'd even reached her, she was practically screaming her fool head off in her apparent excitement. He slapped her hands away from him before she could grab onto him and shake him like he just knew she was going to and growled at her warningly. "Calm the fuck down four-eyes. You're going to give yourself a damn aneurism. And I can't understand fuck all of what you're saying," he groused, straightening his shirt and tugging at the tee’s collar in annoyance.

Hange dry scrubbed her face and was dancing in place. She finally stilled and was about to open her mouth when she frowned instead. “It would take forever to explain to you exactly why this pairing is so incredible,” she said, frown still in place as she fixed her now ruffled uniform, “I will just have to show you… C’mon short stack, we can't leave your beautiful mate waiting!” She turned on her heel to walk back into the building, not afraid of Levi bailing. He had to go to the meeting or be at risk of a court martial and the loss of his rank. 

The raven Alpha heaved a harsh sigh and nodded, following after the woman at a stiff, brisk pace, not at all finding Hange's excitement or words to be encouraging in the slightest. He was sure whatever anomaly she'd found wasn't going to make a difference. He was required to attend these meetings whenever matches came up for him and he couldn't refuse and really neither could the Omegas they matched him with. 

He stood rigidly outside the door once Hange stopped in front of it, almost having banged right into the lunatic when she stopped abruptly. "Well, might as well get on with it," he prompted gruffly, clearing his throat and raising one thin brow expectantly, steeling himself for what he assumed was going to be another nauseating scent and forced introduction.

Hange gave Levi an almost maniacal smile as she dug out her note pad and pen to document this meeting. She had never seen a pair so compatible before, numerically speaking, so as a scientist, she had to record everything she could about their relationship. Hange hoped to prove whether or not the compatibility program operated by the government was actually making successful bonds. Deeming herself ready, she knocked on the door once then opened it. 

Levi stepped forward into the room, giving Hange a dirty look over his shoulder as she ushered him inside ahead of her. He scoffed under his breath when he was met with only her manic grin and that dangerous look in her eyes that said she was dying to investigate something that no one else seemed privy to. That was always good reason to be suspicious; the female Alpha was a damn loon majority of the time, let alone when she got her hands on one of her favourite playthings. He had no idea how her mates Petra and Moblit put up with her daily. 

The Alpha’s silver gaze shifted to the other occupant in the room and if he hadn't already been unconsciously holding it, his breath would have caught. The Omega was something else... 

In the centre of the room, sitting slouched and sideways with crossed knees, was Eren Jaeger. The young Omega was wearing a sky blue tunic dress that was almost too short to be considered a dress with rolled up sleeves, a belted waist, and suede taupe thigh high boots. His windswept hair was a chestnut brown, and his bronze skin shone under the light that was streaming in through the windows. Eren looked every bit as annoyed as he felt, tapping away on his phone before he looked up at the new comers with a slight frown on his plump lips. 

Looking at him, Levi was almost afraid to breathe in case it turned out that Eren really would be incompatible by his scent. The raven Alpha gave himself a mental shake and pretended he didn't know that his heart rate had accelerated or that his palms were quite suddenly disgustingly clammy. He swallowed, cleared his throat lightly and finally breathed in a deep breath. 

The scent was definitely annoyed, unimpressed, but it wasn't repulsive. It was... delicious. Levi could almost taste the richness underlying the slight sharpening of the annoyance. White chocolate and raspberries, creamy, sweet, and tart, not sickeningly sweet like cake, but more subtle like cheesecake. He smelled like a dessert Levi might actually enjoy seconds of. 

He jumped and grunted when Hange prodded him in the back with the end of her pen, obviously in an attempt to prompt him to speak. "Not bad," he answered in a low and somewhat husky tone, his gaze not leaving the young man. He shifted his stance unconsciously, restless because he'd never known what it would be like to find an Omega that had a scent he could adore. His own spicy citrus ginger scent flared up with pleasure, excited and enthusiastic to make his approval known.

Before the Alphas walked in the room, Eren could already smell the man that had the potential to be his Alpha and his interest was immediately piqued. The Alpha’s smell was not only filled with strength and dominance but it was also soothing; ginger and citrus reminding the Omega of his favourite orange chai latte. He was about to smile brightly and introduce himself as butterflies were starting to flutter in his belly, but then the Alpha managed to stick his foot in his mouth. 

“Not bad?” he repeated then snorted as his green eyes narrowed. Uncrossing his legs, he turned in his chair to glare at Hange and give the rude Alpha his back. 

“Eren!” Hange greeted, smiling so widely, it looked like it hurt, “This is Captain Levi Ackerman…” 

“I figured…” Eren interrupted with a huff, still turned away from the man in question. 

“And Levi,” Hange said, throwing a look at Levi that said, _’do something you fucking idiot’_ , “This is Eren Jaeger.” 

Levi shifted his weight and brought a hand up to rub at the bristled strands of his undercut, trying to figure out what Hange would have him say to make up for putting his foot in it already. First words he'd fucking said to the Omega and he'd already fucked up somehow. "Uhh I meant to say you look nice. I was caught off guard," he said awkwardly, waiting for Eren to hopefully turn back around so he could properly address him again.

Eren bit his lip so he wouldn't smile even though the Alpha’s back tracking was adorable. He figured he might as well give the man more of a chance or else his whole day waiting around would have been for nothing. Arching his back to sit up straighter, Eren looked over his shoulder and said, "Yeah? You think so?" 

He turned in his seat to face Levi then stood up to look down at his dress. "I went and bought a whole new outfit for today," he confessed, his tone bright as he preened under the praise. Eren spun in a circle to give Levi the whole picture and almost flashed the Alpha his panties as the hem of his dress lifted dangerously high. The Omega wasn't embarrassed though, now remaining still to inspect the Alpha up and down. "You look nice too... There's just something about a man in a uniform..." Eren said with a flirtatious giggle before his voice trailed off.

The short Alpha raised one fine brow in response to the compliment and refused to acknowledge the swell of warm pride that grew in his chest, uncertain if the Omega was just being polite in returning the compliment. He wasn't exactly used to getting compliments like that and definitely not so brightly, especially from beautiful brats. Most of them pissed their pants when they met him. 

He wet his lips, unable to stop his gaze from wandering over the young man, heat crawling up the back of his neck as his scent spiked with appreciation and threads of desire he could do absolutely nothing to hide. The brat was definitely fucking nice to look at and even his bright and cheeky seeming demeanor was not bad in Levi's opinion. Maybe Hange was onto something with this. "Uh-hah, if you say so... Mm, how old are you?" he responded awkwardly, acutely aware of his own scent and Eren's and of his own inability to properly interact with the young man.

Eren clasped his hands behind his back as he started to rock forwards and backwards on his heels. "I turned 18 last month, finished school and had my first heat, which was fucking awful by the way," Eren answered, scrunching up his nose at the memory. But in that moment, his eyes were tracing Levi's muscled biceps and shoulders that filled the man's military clothing perfectly. He bit his bottom lip and his scent became even sweeter for a brief moment as he considered what a heat spent with Levi would be like. 

Eren shook his head slightly, trying to rid his mind of that image before Levi wondered why his scent had changed. He glanced at Hange and added, "She's been trying to match me ever since... it's been fucking horrible." He glared at Hange before his green eyes flickered back to Levi as he cocked one hip to the side. "Do you have a mate already? Will I be your second if you decide to claim me?" Eren asked, cocking his head to the side.

Levi nodded his head vaguely as Eren spoke, distracted by the scent that was curling pleasantly around his own and making his skin tingle. He didn't even realize Eren had asked him a questions until Hange cleared her throat and discreetly stepped on his foot. He growled and stepped away from her before he turned his attention immediately back to the Omega, trying to recall what the younger male had asked exactly. 

"You're the first and I'm definitely claiming you. I've had as awful a time as you, I'm sure. The others I've met all smelled like shit. Couldn't even stay in the same room with them longer than the introduction," Levi finally replied, unconsciously raising a hand to card through his hair as his eyes followed Eren and he found himself gravitating closer to the Omega without conscious thought.

Eren's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish as his face burned scarlet. "I-I am?... You... You're claiming me?” he spluttered, clearly taken off guard by Levi’s decision. Even in the Omega's surprise, Eren simply watched as Levi inched towards him and he made no move to back away. In fact, the Omega’s scent grew stronger as it filled the room to further attract the Alpha; raspberry and white chocolate aromas wanting to mix and merge with citrus and ginger. Eren's eyes darted back and forth from Levi to Hange, but eventually lingered on Levi, licking his lips before he asked, "W-What do we do now? That you've accepted me..." He even lowered his eyes to the ground and tilted his head to the side, submitting consciously to his Alpha.

Levi made a sound low in his throat that echoed in his chest, approving of the strengthening of Eren's scent and the Omega's apparent pleasure in response to being claimed by the raven Alpha. "Of course I'm claiming you. That's how this shit's supposed to work as far as I understood it. We're a compatible pair," he answered Eren's first spluttered questioning, meeting and locking his gaze with Eren's until the Omega dropped the contact and bared his neck in a sure sign of submission that had Levi stepping further towards him before he could stop himself. He desperately wanted to put a claim on that beautifully displayed flesh and had a hard time reigning in the instinct to do it right the fuck now when Eren seemed to be offering.

Hange looked up from the notes she'd been scribbling, adjusted her glasses and grinned at the scene before her, clearly pleased with the proceedings of the meeting. "Well, Levi scents you to be sure that it's clear the both of you have accepted a mate and then you go back home to pack up your things," she answered though she didn't think Eren would be leaving without Levi's mark regardless, considering how the Alpha was reacting. She'd never seen him so close to losing control of his instincts before.

Eren's face was flushed and his eyes were glassy with dilated pupils as he stood in submission, allowing his instincts to take over. The sounds of aggression and possession coming from Levi were drawing the Omega in closer, the pheromones in the air commanding him to get on his knees and present to his Alpha. The only reason Eren didn't was due to Hange’s voice alerting him to where he was and that him and his Alpha were not alone. 

Eren blinked twice, his eyes becoming more alert as he tried to process her words in his pheromone clouded mind. When he finally understood, he gasped and closed the distance between him and his Alpha to grab his military coat like Levi might fly away. "Don't leave me!" Eren whined in desperation as his scent filled with anxiety, "I can go home and pack a different day... Please... let me stay with you, Alpha..." He kept his eyes lowered as one hand balled into a fist, clutching at the hem of his dress, trying not to let his entire body tremble. Why was he reacting so intensely to a man he'd only met a half hour ago? Was this what it meant to be compatible?

The raven Alpha wasn't even consciously aware of the movement of his arms as he wrapped them protectively around the Omega that was very suddenly clinging him, nor had he made a conscious choice to release the deep humming croon that erupted in his chest. It was all instinctive and it was _powerful_ unlike anything he had experienced before. It was as if Eren had always been his, as if it was only natural and there was no hesitation, no question. He just knew what he had to do. Eren did not want to be separated and Levi would be damned if anyone was going to deny him.

Hange observed with raised brows and a broad smile, surprised, but obviously satisfied with the outcome of her little experiment. It was fairly clear she'd been completely correct in pairing the two and she had no doubt theirs would be a deep bond, considering how attached the two already appeared to be. 

Levi drew Eren in against him and began to scent him heavily, movements aggressive, but not overly rough, an inexplicable urgency in the firm but gentle motions, staking his claim with blatant possessiveness. "You want to come home with me now Omega?" he murmured behind the younger male's ear, tone deeper and edged in feral huskiness.

"Yes Alpha," Eren mewled, his breath hitching with little whimpers as he nuzzled Levi back with his own scent. Soon enough, they were both covered in each other's marks, no way to tell where the Alpha began and the Omega ended. When they were properly bonded, their partner’s scent would always be attached without the need of scent marking, though not as heavy as a proper scent marking would be. "Alpha, please..." Eren whined, one leg lifting to curl around Levi’s hip, hiking his dress up to reveal white underwear trimmed with lace. The Omega was practically crawling in the Alpha’s arms, sure that his mate was strong enough to hold him. Eren had buried his face deep into Levi’s neck to suck on his scent gland as he tried to pull off the Alpha's uniform jacket.

Levi bared his teeth, a rumbling guttural growl sounding in his throat as his Omega mouthed at the sensitive glands on his throat, sending his scent spiking even more ferociously and demanding he give Eren what he wanted. It felt good to have him in his arms, felt good to have his claim on him, right in ways that were too profound for Levi to express, especially in the state he was currently in. He was warm and his skin was tingling, prickling with electric heat and itching to be closer. It was time to go. His hands groped at Eren's thighs and he hitched him up with little effort, encouraging the Omega to cling to him further. 

He turned, his eyes flickering to the female Alpha, narrowing in suspicion as if she might attempt to stop him, to take his Omega from him and he snarled in warning. She moved aside, even opened the door for him, all the while being sure she averted her gaze and didn't give him any reason to believe she was challenging him. She could not have predicted just how strongly Levi would react to Eren. Levi had never come into contact with an Omega he found appealing like he did Eren, had never had the potent battering of instincts when in the presence of a perfectly matched mate. And she wondered if it was because he had gone so long without or because they were so fundamentally compatible that caused him to react so wildly. She’d never seen anything quite like it.

As soon as the door was opened before him, Levi stepped purposely through it, holding the Omega against him tightly. He moved with single minded purpose, scent protective, spicy with possession and warning, and he growled at any and all people that they passed in the halls on the way out of the building and to the parking lot.

Eren clung to Levi the whole way to Levi’s vehicle, purring and panting into his ear and rolling his hips suggestively against the Alpha’s. Levi was directly holding Eren up by his naked thighs, gripping just below his ass, kneading and groping the soft flesh. Eren had managed to get inside and push Levi’s jacket off by tearing away some buttons, lifting the shirt beneath to touch the soft muscled skin of Levi’s torso. 

When they finally got to the car, Eren refused to let go, grinding his hips against Levi, stubbornly holding the man in a vice grip with his arms and legs.

Levi leaned back against the side of the car, breathing harshly and trying to both keep a hold of the squirming Omega while also rutting back against him and scenting him over and over again. How the hell was he supposed to get them home when he couldn't even seem to remove the kid from his hold? Not that he was really trying to. He liked Eren right where he was. 

A sound caught his attention briefly, gaze shifting towards the sound to find a fresh green recruit enroute from the building with a bicycle at his side. "Private," he called, waving the bald shaved young man over, narrowing his eyes in warning when the kid looked at the Omega in his hold for a second too long, until the kid realized his mistake and averted his gaze with a dark flush. "You know how to fucking drive?" he gave a curt nod of approval when the kid only nodded and spluttered his affirmation, "Good, unit 104, keys are in the ignition, put your bike in the back."

Levi was already fumbling to open the passenger door while the kid just stood there, stunned to stillness. "Get a fucking move on," he prompted harshly and didn't wait to maneuver himself and Eren into the passenger seat of his SUV while the recruit flailed and stumbled to follow the orders. He and Eren's scents were strong, overpowering and he could vaguely see the kid sweating bullets and breathing intently through his mouth to avoid breathing in the suffocating and heady aroma as much as possible as he drove without much regard for the speed limit. Levi didn't complain. He didn't like having the Beta with them any more than the kid did, but it was unavoidable. 

While they were driven back to Levi's comfortable little two story, three bedroom, brick home on base, the Alpha turned his attention back to his mate, crooning to him and petting him, stroking fingers reverently along Eren's thighs and up his sides, appreciative and soothing in the motions, trying to distract the Omega from how long it was taking to get him home.

Eren didn't even notice the Beta, too preoccupied with his Alpha and these feelings and instincts he had never experienced before. “Hn… Alpha… Smell good… I'm yours… no one else… just you… hah,” Eren mumbled into Levi’s ear, his soft lips grazing the shell. He was lapping up Levi’s scent with his little pink tongue and gasped quietly as Levi’s hands rubbed up and down his thighs. “Touch me more,” Eren commanded, grabbing Levi’s hands to guide them up beneath his dress then maneuvered them to grope his ass. “There,” he said, lifting his head to give Levi a dazed but brilliant smile. Then Eren started to undo the top buttons of his dress, watching Levi as the Alpha watched him.

The Alpha palmed and kneaded at the firm plumpness of Eren's ass, slipping his hands beneath the Omega’s panties when he decided the fabric was distasteful in comparison with the softer silkiness of skin beneath. He rumbled out pleased growls and humming purrs as Eren's nimble and eager fingers tugged the buttons of his dress free and he tilted his head slightly as he watched more of that delicious skin being revealed. Reaching to bury his face against Eren's throat, he mouthed over the sweetened flesh of the Omega's neck, sucking over the glands greedily and finding the richness of his scent and matching flavour quickly addictive as it coated his mouth and filled every one of his senses. There was only Eren, only his Omega, his mate. "Mine... My Omega... Good... Perfect," he breathed harshly between open mouthed kisses against already damp and reddened skin.

There was a quiet cough and then a louder one and when neither male paid any mind to the fact that the Beta recruit was attempting to get their attention, Private Springer stuttered, stumbling over his words in his embarrassment, "C-Captain Ackerman, sir, we're here, I'm just going to take my leave."

Levi barely registered the young man's words, completely wrapped up in the Omega rocking in his lap and rubbing against him. The only thing that managed to sift through his fogged mind was that they were home and he ignored the Beta entirely as he left the couple and fucked off as quickly as possible. Levi didn't waste any further time in blindly getting them inside his cozy, clean home. He kicked off his boots and turned to the nearest wall in the front hallway to brace the Omega against. 

He pulled his face away from Eren's neck, licked his lips, drew one hand up to palm the side of the Omega's face, spreading long, pale fingers over soft, flushed skin and into silky chestnut strands. "Need you Omega... So beautiful... All mine... Only mine," he spoke in a breathless husky murmur as half-lidded and heavily dilated winter mercury sought out and locked with equally heated and desperate honeyed moss for the briefest of moments before he was devouring Eren's panting and feverish lips, needing to taste and be tasted further. A pleasured moaning growl echoed in his chest and he pressed the Omega back into the wall harder, groping the underside of his thick shapely thigh and ass with his other hand, completely taken and letting instinct lead him.

“Mmmn…” Eren hummed and moaned into Levi’s mouth as his fingers dug into the fabric covered muscles of the Alpha’s back and his body rolled into Levi. The Omega was no stranger to making out, but kissing Levi was all consuming as Eren drowned in pleasure with shock waves sparking throughout his body. He didn't think he had ever wanted someone, or even something, as badly as he wanted Levi Ackerman. To think he had been dreading this appointment for weeks, knowing he would have to meet some hard ass military block head at least once. How wrong he was; Levi was perfect. 

Levi continued kissing Eren, unable to stop now that he had his Omega exactly where he wanted him. But Eren was starting to feel stifled and restrained with all this clothing between them. He reached down to unbuckle the belt around his waist then ripped open the rest of his dress, sending buttons flying through the air. Neither of those actions slowed the pair down, but soon enough Eren became frustrated, whining high into their liplock as he pulled at Levi’s clothes aggressively, unable to remove them aside from stretching out the fabric in places. 

The Alpha growled and pulled away when the Omega whined, as frustrated by the barriers keeping Eren's skin from his own as his mate seemed to be. He leaned his upper body back and pulled his grey t-shirt over his head, tossing it aside carelessly, the dog tags around his neck clinking quietly as they settled back against his well-honed, broad chest. As soon as it was off, he unbuttoned and unzipped the dark military fatigues he was wearing, letting them sag at his narrow hips, but not removing them entirely, hands already gravitating back to the Omega's body. 

He slid his hands along the unabashed display of tanned smooth skin that was Eren's torso, palming his sides, up, down, over his chest to thumb peaked nipples, back down his firm belly and groping at hips, thighs, mapping his flesh eagerly. The younger male was exquisite beneath his clothing and Levi couldn't get enough. He leaned forward again to bite, kiss, and lap at Eren's mouth, still touching at him greedily. He should take Eren to the bed, the couch, fuck the the throw rug on the living room floor would do if he could just get his body to move from where they were.

Eren continued to kiss Levi like he was an Omega dying and the only cure was his Alpha’s kiss. But when Levi’s hands lightly moved over his ticklish ribcage, he let out an abrupt squeal and laughed, breaking the kiss to slap at Levi’s hands and flail. The sexual tension was broken for a moment as Eren's laughter slowed down into giggles and squeaks as he squirmed in Levi’s hold. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck to kiss the man deeply on the mouth before he breathed, "Levi... let me down." His bright eyes were full of desire and affection as he waited for Levi to comply, somehow knowing that Levi would listen to him.

The Alpha watched his mate light up with laughter, confused for a moment or two before he realized what it was that had caused the sudden outburst and found that the fact that Eren was obviously very ticklish incredibly endearing. He'd definitely tuck that tidbit of information away for later. He hummed into the kiss, holding Eren until the Omega breathed his request against his mouth. A low reluctant sound rumbled in his chest and he gave Eren a firm squeeze before he followed the order, forcibly reigning in his desire and instinct to keep ahold of the younger male. He relinquished his hold and backed off, letting Eren slip back to his feet, watching him intently for any signs of distress though his scent didn't give any indication that the Omega was in any way unhappy.

"Mmm," Eren hummed looking around the house as he slipped his dress off his shoulders, standing in front of the man in only his thigh high boots and white underwear with lace trim. He shifted his stance from heel to heel when the words "Where's your bedroom?" fell out of his mouth. His face turned an even brighter shade of red as his eyes fell to the floor to avoid Levis gaze although his hand reached out for the Alpha’s. He knew the implications of his question were quite obvious and hoped that he wasn't making a fool out of himself.

Levi looked down when Eren's hand sought his and he twined their fingers together, giving it a firm squeeze. His eyes travelled back over the Omega in a slow crawl, admiring the decidedly sinful portrait his mate made in just his boots and underwear and he licked his lips unconsciously. His hands itched to touch him again, but he restrained himself, gaze immediately flicking back to the younger man's blushing face when Eren inquired about his bedroom. His breath hitched imperceptibly as his heart skipped a beat, understanding the implications entirely and becoming further excited by them. He'd never have imagined this meeting would turn out this way, hadn't had a clue how vicious the attraction would be and how swiftly they would progress, but he had absolutely no complaints. Eren wanted to be his as desperately as he wanted to claim him. 

He cleared his throat and answered in a low, sultry guttural tone, "Upstairs, last door on the left."

Eren smiled at Levi brightly, then turned on his heel to lead Levi to the stairs by their interlocked hands. His heels clicked against the floor and his ass swayed with the movement, feeling Levis eyes on him but forcing himself to keep a steady teasing pace. Who knew that walking could be its own form of foreplay?

The Alpha hummed appreciatively as his gaze remained trained to the sway of those shapely hips, the perfect roundness of plump cheeks encased in lace-trimmed panties that kept his eyes from straying even if he'd wanted to look elsewhere; which he didn't. Levi had never spent a great deal of time thinking about attraction or mating, especially after so many failed matches; he couldn't have predicted how strongly he was going to feel about this particular Omega. Their scents were mingled deliciously and spreading through the house familiarly, as if Eren was already claiming his place there and Levi preened at the thought. 

They reached the open bedroom door that lead to his spacious master bedroom with the ensuite large bathroom and equally large walk in closet space that Levi barely used and a rather large bookshelf to the right, the double bed, nightstands and armoire on the left and wide bay windows equipped with plush cushioned sills and sheer curtains. There was a thick throw rug sprawled over the middle of the dark stained wood flooring and tall lamps situated throughout the room. There wasn't much by way of colour or décor since previous to finally finding a mate match, he'd been on military tour more often than he was at home.

As the Omega looked around Levis room, Eren thought his heart was going to explode, but he was going to follow this through. He wanted it, Levi wanted it. This was not the time for stage fright. 

Letting go of Levi’s hand, Eren stepped so that he was directly in front of Levi, his hands moving to stroke down the Alpha's torso then teasingly run his fingers over the band of Levis briefs. When Eren moved to take a step back, Levi began to follow, but Eren placed a palm on the Alpha’s chest and bit his lip to hide his smirk. No, Levi was to remain there and enjoy a little show. It wouldn’t be long before the Alpha’s hands were back on him anyway.

Eren took another step back and smiled when Levi didn't follow, although it seemed physically painful to stay still. The Omega turned on his heel to saunter slowly to the bed, his ass swaying as his thigh high boots tricked the mind into thinking Eren's legs went on for days. He kneeled on the bed looking over his shoulder to give Levi a smirk then licked his lips. 

The Omega turned to sit on the bed and trailed one hand down his body to his boot to unzip one and then the other. He lifted a foot and curled his finger while he gave Levi a sultry look, asking the Alpha silently to help remove it.

Levi swallowed hard, throat bobbing visibly while he watched the slow deliberate motions of Eren's fingers as he unzipped his boots. As soon as the Omega crooked a coy finger to lure the Alpha in, Levi was moving, not even consciously aware of it. He slid to one knee between those long, pretty legs and reached to assist in removing the boots as the Omega clearly wanted. 

His dark-lit eyes flickered between the Omega's face as the revelation of more of that delectable tanned skin and subtle musculature that had Levi practically salivating. He slid the left boot off first and dropped it next to him with a muted thump before doing the same with the second. He then caressed his hands up either of Eren's legs, leaning in to press a kiss on the inside of the Omega's left knee. Watching the younger male heatedly through the thick veil of his dark lashes, he pressed another and another, mouthing a warm, damp trail of kisses and nips up the inside of the Omega's thigh from his first at his knee, kneading at Eren's outer thighs and hips with his hands all the while.

"Mmmn," Eren hummed as his eyes closed and his head titled back, "Feels good Alpha." He lifted his legs to set on Levis shoulders and lightly squeezed the Alpha's head, unable to lay still while Levi’s face was in between the Omega's thighs. His scent full of arousal became even more potent in the air and Eren briefly wondered how strong his scent was to Levi when the Alpha was so close to his most delicate areas.

The Alpha's head was fuzzy, muddled by the heady richness of his Omega's scent, especially so intimately close with the glands on his inner thighs closest to his groin and it was wholly intoxicating. He found himself aggressively nuzzling, biting and lapping at the soft skin, leaving a trail of marks in his wake as he continued to lavish attention on his mate, encouraged and emboldened by the Omega's spiking arousal and the satisfying weight of his legs braced on Levi's shoulders. 

"Taste so good... Not enough... Need more... Please Omega, may I...?" Levi's voice was muffled against the marked and saliva slicked flesh and his pleading desire was hardly coherent, but he was sure Eren would understand. He shuffled closer on his knees and his fingers teased along the lacy waistband of Eren's panties, desperate to remove them and explore further. He wasn't a virgin in any sense of the word, nor was he unfamiliar with this particular act, but he'd never been with an Omega this way and certainly he'd never felt such strong compulsions to touch and taste and devour the way he did with Eren and he wanted to hear the Omega moaning for it. Levi wanted to take him apart, come apart himself, give in and shatter the both of them before putting them back together again where they were meant to fit one another.

"Yes," Eren moaned even though he had no idea what Levi was asking for. When Levis fingers traced the band of his panties, Eren flopped onto his back and arched his spine as his feet slid up and down Levis back, his body language pleading with the man to touch him even more. This was the furthest Eren had ever gone with his previous partners, none of which were Alphas. It was so intense that the pleasure was almost painful; all senses overwhelmed by his Alpha. Eren began to pant with anticipation squirming in Levis hold as his scent screamed _more_.

Purring growls vibrated in the Alpha's chest in response to Omega's affirmation. He had Eren's permission and he didn't waste any time in pressing forward, allowing his instincts to take control of his actions once again. He maneuvered Eren's panties off his legs with gentle, but determined motions, carefully moving his legs to rest on one of his shoulders in order to peel the lacy snowy material away, unconcerned where the panties ended up as he draped the Omega's limbs back over his shoulders as they had been before. 

As soon as Eren's nudity was revealed in it's entirely, Levi was driven to bury his face between the Omega's thighs where his intoxicating scent was strongest. Nosing along the crease of his groin before his mouth followed, tongue, teeth and lips making their way around the younger male's straining member before he finally leaned in to taste it. He caressed the underside with the flat of his tongue and groaned his approval gutturally, his scent potent with his own desire, possessive and powerful, intent to impress on the Omega whom he belonged to and promising to give him all that he was begging for.

"Ah! Levi!" mewled Eren when he felt Levis tongue on his dick, little whines and whimpers escaped his throat as his hips rolled forward to seek out even more friction. Eren gasped as a weird heat began to pulse through his body and settle deep within his stomach, making him quiver and squirm under Levis touch. The Omega panted hard, forcing air in and out of his lungs until he sat up and squealed, "Alpha!" His whole body shuddered and liquid pooled out of his delicate hole, soaking the sheets and his thighs. Eren whined in fear and confusion as he looked down at his lap, not sure what had just happened and looking to Levi for an explanation and comfort.

Levi licked his lips as he pulled away, hearing and scenting the confusion and distress in his mate's scent overlying the positively divine scent of fresh slick. He let out a husky croon and his scent cocooned Eren in proud protectiveness and assurance, preening over the fact he'd managed to get the Omega so aroused in the first place. He'd never experienced it before, but Alphas were taught about what to expect biologically from their Omegas and he knew instinctively that the slicking was another sign that his mate was prepared to bond. 

"Shh, it's okay... It's good, supposed to happen. Such a good Omega, beautiful," Levi praised, voice as breathy and husky as the croon that faded under the words, but raised in volume again after he'd spoken. He massaged at the flare of the Omega's hips with his hands soothingly, thumbing over the bones while the pads of his fingers kneaded at the supple flesh, drawing him closer. He leaned in again to pepper soft, fluttering kisses over Eren's inner thighs, trying to convey how right it was, that there was no reason for the brunette to be afraid; he hadn’t done anything wrong.

Eren nodded his head slowly but remained skeptical. It would make sense that Levi as an Alpha would know more about it than Eren did. Omegas were taught very little about their bodies so that they would abstain from sex until they were bonded. Many were even told that the act of sex was painful but it was a duty they must carry out to please their Alphas and create offspring. 

Eren's brows furrowed as he looked down at Levi as the Alpha continued to shower the Omega's body with affection. None of Levi's touches hurt at all. In fact, Eren wanted Levi to touch him even more; enter the Omega, bond together and have babies. 

Eren was suddenly overwhelmed by the instinct to do the only thing he had ever been taught about bonding, making a whole new wave of slick leak out of his body with a shiver. He lifted his legs off of Levis shoulders to roll onto his belly and crawl into the centre of the bed. Now in a place his instincts deemed suitable, Eren pressed his face into the bedding and stuck his ass high in the air, presenting his body to be mated as he whined high in his throat; an Omega calling to his Alpha.

Levi watched the Omega move with bated breath, stilled as his gaze followed the arch of the Omega's body as he prostrated himself before his Alpha, over the swell of plush hips, the pert plumpness of his backside and the trailing rivulets of slick the slid down shapely thighs. The Alpha knew what Eren was doing both intellectually and instinctively. The Omega was presenting for him, begging to be claimed, pleading to be dominated and bred. Eren wanted to be bonded. 

Levi swallowed hard, mouth dry and tongue feeling thick as his body moved of its own accord, drawn with a powerful magnetism that he had no hope of refusing even if he'd wanted too. He shed his clothing unconsciously, letting it fall away before he crawled onto the bed after the Omega. He knelt behind him, slid his hands along his back, over the delicious curve of his spine to his shoulders, and back down, thumbing at the dimples over his backside as he groped at his hips. He leaned in, unable to control the urge he had to lap up the translucent trails of slippery sweet slickness from the backs of Eren's thighs, feral growls of appreciation sounding in his throat at the rich flavour. His touch was firm on Eren's skin, possessive, but adoring. They'd only just met, but it was all there for the Alpha in the Omega's scent. Eren was perfect, compatible on a level that was consuming and addictive. 

He groped at Eren's ass, spreading the soft, flushed cheeks and staring hungrily at the slicked little pucker as more of the natural lubricant leaked from within and it was only a few seconds before he lunged forward. He pressed the flat of his tongue against it, lapped up the excess, traced the twitching ring and prodded at it insistently until he could force the muscle inside, lewd slurping sounds rising in the air around them accompanied by the deep satisfied purring of the Alpha. He took his time tasting, reveling in the intimacy and the knowledge that Eren so desperately wanted to belong to him while he used his tongue to stretch him and soften the tight hole before he took him. He didn't need to rush, even with the sense of urgency he felt to place his mark and bond his mate, he wanted to savour every moment coaxing Eren's body open for him and he wanted to leave the Omega a writhing, begging mess in his sheets before he finally sank his own angrily throbbing cock inside that delicious heat.

“Levi… Alpha.. hahh… fuck…” Eren moaned almost incoherently, pushing back against the smooth flexible muscle that was Levi’s tongue. “N-No ones ever touched me there b-before… Only you… All yours… Alpha,” he panted, his thighs squirming against each other and his lower half drenched in slick. “I… I wanted to present the moment I smelled you… Right in front of Hange…hah fuck... Smell so good Alpha… Only you…” he continued, arching his back even more as his hands gripped the blanket below them. “She-she introduced me to almost every unbonded Alpha on base… And I… Turned them all down… Waiting for you… Just didn't know it…”

Levi hummed lowly, preening under the praise from his Omega, pleased to know that this part of him was untouched, meant only for Levi. He pulled back from the Omega's rear, licking his lips wiping the excess slick from his chin on the back of his forearm while the fingers of his other hands slipped between slippery cheeks to replace his tongue. Two of the long, slim digits pressed into Eren slowly at first, and upon finding no resistance, thrust in to the knuckles abruptly. Levi wiggled and massaged the smooth inner walls of the Omega's body in search of the sweet little pocket of nerves that would have Eren seeing stars. 

He leaned up further on his knees, rubbing his other hand up and down the Omega's side appreciatively as he bowed over to kiss and suck marks along Eren's spine with affectionate possessiveness. He needed the Omega to know how grateful he was for Eren's patience in waiting for him, how pleased he was to be the only Alpha good enough for him. "I've met lots of Omegas... Never taken them... Never wanted them... None like you... You're... Perfection... Meant for me," Levi murmured silkily between the press of his mouth to Eren's skin, rocking his fingers inside him.

“Oh! _Oh God_ ,” Eren cried out as Levis fingers explored his insides. Trembling with pleasure, Eren began to rock his hips back into Levi's fingers to try and force them even deeper. Levi's fingers weren't enough though. Deep inside him, Eren was aching to be filled up completely. Eren wanted to be knotted and claim, tied to Levi in two ways. “Levi… please… I need it… fuck,” he moaned until Levi hit something inside him that made him gasp and squeak as his toes curled and his vision went white. Eren couldn't form words anymore, just continued to whimper and whine as his body trembled. He wasn't sure if he could handle much more pleasure. 

Levi made another low sound of approval in his throat the omega whimpered and shook beneath him. He rocked his fingers a few times more, making sure he knew exactly where Eren's prostate was before he finally pulled them out. He leaned back and positioned his cock at the Omega's twitching entrance, rubbing against the slick pucker tauntingly as he rubbed his hands up and down Eren's sides before he settled his grip on the young man's hips and drew the back against his own as he thrust forward slow, but firmly, groaning as he sank inside the snug slickness.

"Ah!" Eren cried out, lifting his torso to be flush with Levi's as the Alpha pushed deeper inside of him. The Alpha grunted at the change in position but moved to hold the Omega steady with an arm across Eren's chest and a bruising grip on the Omega's hip. Eren turned his head so that their breaths intermingled and lifted one arm to hook around Levi’s neck as his other hand griped the Alphas thigh. "Fuck me..." Eren panted before he captured Levis mouth to suck on his Alphas bottom lip while he rolled his hips, their skin slapping together with every thrust. Eren never had sex with anyone before, only fooled around with some other Omegas and Betas, so his movements relied completely on instinct; trying to make it feel as good as possible.

The Alpha growled and grunted, following the order without hesitation. His hand groped at Eren's chest as he pulled him back into each deep, and increasingly forceful thrust. Eren's body was so eager and greedy to accept him, as if he belonged there, like it was made for him. He couldn't get enough. He panted harshly through his nose as he kissed the Omega, eventually breaking away from his mouth to instead mouth at the glands on his throat and suck marks over the soft tanned skin, staving off the urge to sink his teeth at the nape of Eren's neck for the moment. He rocked into him rhythmically and nibbled at his ear, hissing when the younger male's finger's tugged at his hair or scratched at his back. "You feel perfect Omega, just for me," he purred gutturally, his hand slipping from Eren's hip to palm at his leaking cock instead.

"Mmmmn yes," Eren moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as his head fell back on Levi’s shoulder so he could suck on Levi’s neck in turn. "Yours, yours, yours, yours... _fuck_ only you... always yours..." his voice rang out with every thrust of Levi's pulsing cock. Eren was so close, almost to his peak, but he needed something to push him over the edge. 

Throwing his torso forwards again, Eren stuffed his head into the mattress and shoved his ass as far as he could into the air. "Deeper Alpha... please... Harder... fuck me please..." Eren begged, his back as arched as it could go as the Omega’s body bent so that the Alpha could thrust into him as deep as possible. 

He didn't know that in this position, Levi was able to angle his hips just right, slamming into Eren's prostate over and over again. It wasn't long before the Omega was screaming in ecstasy, covering the bed in cum as his ass slicked even more, rippling and clamping down on Levi’s swollen cock.

Levi snarled as Eren came and his body convulsed around him, drawing him in and forcing him to move more urgently, desperate for his own release. His instincts were screaming to breed, to lay claim, and bond the beautiful Omega that was willingly submitting to him. The Alpha's thrusts became uncoordinated and harsh, fingers digging into Eren's flesh to pin him and fuck him. His knot began to swell and he growled ferally as it bumped and caught on the still snug ring of muscle spasming around his cock as he moved. He was hardly coherent when he set his teeth to his mate's nape and less so when he bit down with enough pressure to break skin and draw blood. He moaned and his hips snapped forward, forcing his knot inside and it flared further once encompassed in Eren's warmth. His hips jerked as he came, pumping the Omega full of pearly seed as rumbling croons sounded in the Alpha's chest, stars sparkling behind his lashes.

The sex was amazing, but when Levi sank his teeth into Eren's neck, the Omega went into a state of pure bliss knowing that Levi had claimed not only his body, but also his entire soul. Intertwined like this, he knew that Levi could feel his every thought and emotion, learning things about Eren he didn't even know himself. In excitement, the Omega reached out to feel Levi as well, but he couldn't feel a thing. He tried again and again, but he could feel nothing of his mate. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he should feel closer to Levi now more than ever; but he couldn't.

Eren's eyes snapped open as he started to hyperventilate. "You're gone, Where are you? I can't feel you!" Eren screeched, beginning to shake in panic. "Levi!" the Omega squealed, "The bond didn't take! Something's wrong! I am bonded to you by your claim, but you are not bonded to me? What do I do? Did I fail? Do we try again? Bite me harder!" Tears were streaming down Eren's face still trapped under Levi’s body and fully encompassed by fear. What if the bond wouldn't take and Eren would always belong to Levi, but the Alpha had every right to walk away from a defective Omega?

"Shh, shh Omega, it's okay. Here, you have to claim me too," Levi soothed, a croon under the words as he bowed further over the Omega and tilted his head to bear his throat. He used one hand to guide Eren's head to bury the younger male's face against the side of his neck. He understood what had happened. He should have let Eren bond him first or they should have at the same time. Alphas were less empathetic by nature and thus less affected by the delay in a bonding whereas their Omega counterparts were acutely aware of the loss if not allowed to initiate the bond. Instinctively, he knew he had to coax Eren into completing the bond as quickly as possible in order for the Omega to feel safe and secure and so he did as his body dictated. "It's alright now, it'll take... Mark me," he encouraged, voice still strained, hoarse and husky.

Eren didn't hesitate, willing to do anything to complete the bond and claim Levi as his own. He licked Levi's neck once to stimulate the scent gland then bit down hard, probably sinking his teeth in much deeper than he needed too. Eren sucked up the excess blood and swallowed it, not taking any chances, and was just able to lick the wound clean before his entire body went limp. "Levi..." Eren whispered, his eyes unseeing as they peered into Levi’s soul, "I can feel you..." It was then that his body was instantly soothed from his panic; the bond was now complete.

The Alpha hummed in pleasure and pet at the Omega, stroking at his sides as Eren sagged into the bedding, becoming limp in Levi's hold. His scent was strong, content and affectionate and Levi's answered in kind, elements of possessiveness and adoration weaving through the sweet spice. Carefully, he maneuvered them to their sides, wary of jostling the thickness of his knot inside his mate's likely oversensitive body. He curled his body around Eren's protectively and drew lazy unconscious patterns over his belly as his breathing leveled out and a sense of profound peace settled over him. Whatever he'd thought bonding would be like, he never could have predicted it would be so ferociously intense or that it would make him acutely aware that he had been missing a part of himself; he'd been missing Eren and hadn't realized it until he had him. 

He pillowed Eren's head on his unoccupied arm and pressed warm kisses on and around the mark he'd branded onto the young man and smiled against his skin, purring in appreciation. "Nn, I feel you too my Omega, like I've come home," he murmured quietly, nosing through the silky, damp strands of chestnut at the back of Eren's head, inhaling his scent deeply and finding the overlap of his own to be most satisfying. Eren belonged to him, they to each other; Levi had given up hope, but here he was. He'd had to be patient and wait for him, but now Levi couldn't regret the years he'd spent alone. Eren was worth the wait.


	2. Overprotective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo!
> 
> Here's the second chapter of this prequel! Thank you everyone who's been showing us their support. Hope you enjoy!

Levi didn’t know how long exactly his knot remained swollen and locking he and Eren together, but it was long enough for the Omega to have fallen asleep. Levi had continued to stroke his hair and skin, purred and crooned while he held Eren. When his knot finally deflated, he tenderly cleaned his mate, washing away the remnants of slick and cum from his beautiful skin, crooning and massaging soothingly around the mark he’d made on the nape of the Omega’s neck whenever Eren stirred. When he settled, Levi carefully maneuvered him around to change the bedding before he finally climbed back into the bed with him and wrapped himself around the younger man again, burying his nose in the back of Eren’s hair, lips brushing the bond bite as he inhaled deeply the scent of himself embracing Eren’s. 

When he woke again, it was to the magenta orange echoes of the setting sun and the pleasant warmth of their bodies pressed close to one another. He was almost too warm and he was hungry. He wasn’t all that surprised to be ravenous either considering, but he was surprised he felt so well rested. He could imagine that his mate must be as starving as he was and his instincts dictated he wake him so that he could get him fed. He gave the Omega in his arms a squeeze, kissed the back of his neck once, twice then leaned his face in closer to murmur roughly into Eren’s ear, “Open your eyes beautiful and see the sunset.”

"Mmmnnn... the sun can fuck off," Eren grumbled before he rolled over to tuck his face in Levi’s neck. He took a couple deep breaths, smiling lopsidedly from sleep as he said, "Alpha... you smell good..." Eren yawned once before he opened his eyes to peer up at this mate affectionately.

Levi couldn't hope to hide the smile that coloured his lips when his mate grumbled petulantly and tried to hide himself away in Alpha's neck. He shuddered at the ticklish feeling of Eren's breath along his throat and idly raised a hand to play with the Omega's hair. "Mm, so do you pretty," he hummed breathily, meeting Eren's gaze from beneath his lashes, looking warm and lazy, content, "I thought you might like to go out for something to eat. Would you rather sleep?"

"Mmmm," Eren hummed, trying to decide what was more appealing as he began to kiss and nibble Levi's neck. "I'm so comfy and lazy..." Eren said, breathing in the Alpha’s ear, "And I don't have anything to change into..." Eren lifted his head to rest in his palm to look down at Levi, committing the lazy and happy look of the Alpha to memory. "But it'd be nice to go on a proper date... Since we skipped all that and went straight to bonding," Eren said with a mischievous smile, bringing his hand up from under the covers to boop Levi’s nose, "Which I blame entirely on you."

Levi chuckled and nipped at his mate's fingers. "I'll take that blame proudly," he replied with a dirty little smirk tucked in the corner of his mouth and he rubbed his hands over Eren's shoulder blades appreciatively. Somewhat sobering after a moment, he continued, eyes still warm and holding an unguarded fondness as he watched the other male, "Would you like to stop to get your things before we go out for dinner?"

"Oh you sweet summer child," Eren said as he reached forward to give Levi a sweet kiss on the mouth before he pulled back with an evil grin, "There is no way in hell for us to pack up all my crap then stuff it in your car and _still_ make it to dinner." He reached forward to nuzzle his nose against Levi’s and added, "We could stop by to get the essentials though; like toothbrush, makeup, couple outfits, shoes and accessories to match those outfits, lingerie, panties." When Eren finished, his smile suddenly faded into a pout. "You'll have to meet my sister though... it's not going to be pleasant..."

The Alpha blinked as Eren listed things off and he shook his head a little in amusement. Eren was something else. Levi had never met an Omega that spoke to him in such a fearless manner. It was not an attitude that was generally acceptable from Omegas especially towards Alphas, but Levi didn't mind at all. He hadn't been willing to admit it, but he'd needed an Omega like Eren. "You have a lot of things then? Should I have some cadets pack for you?" he offered with a decidedly wicked undertone of amusement at the thought. Like the Beta kid from earlier, they'd no doubt be tripping over themselves to complete the task. “Do you need something to wear so we can go get what you need for now?"

Eren's face scrunched in disgust. "Oh hell no. A cadet? Let them go through _my panties_? Are you insane?" Eren said with a laugh. "They would probably steal some to jerk off with. The only person allowed to jizz on my underwear is you." 

With that, Eren untangled himself from Levi to sit up and immediately winced, placing a hand on his aching lower back. He rubbed it as he looked around, noticing all the clothes torn off to be thrown on the floor. "It's tempting to just walk around naked then wear whatever atrocity you'll have to lend me... But I don't think you'd like that," observed Eren, looking down at his Alpha with a smile, "That reminds me though. I need to grab my sewing kit. Sew the buttons back on my dress... And I think I did some damage to your coat as well so I might as well fix it."

Levi had an endeared look of amusement on his face as he listened to his mate, rather enjoying his little rant and the sassy little insults weaved in the words. He groped Eren's sides where he remembered him to be rather ticklish, abruptly pinning him and assaulting the sensitive area, only letting up when the Omega was left breathless. 

"I'll have you know, my clothing will suit you just fine. I'm sure you make anything pretty when it's on you," he said as he leaned in to press vaguely apologetic and affection kisses along Eren's collar, and as an afterthought, "You sew?"

"You don't?" Eren countered, still a little breathless with his body aching from trying to get away from his Alpha’s evil fingers. He rolled his eyes at Levi although he was smiling then added, "Is it surprising to find out your Omega isn't just a pretty face?"

"Not at all. I know there's more. I can feel you, remember? I can't sew for shit. Wasn't made for that delicate shit. You like to do it?" Levi answered, genuinely interested and not realizing how easy it seemed between them though they barely knew one another yet. It was familiar in a profound way; though Levi should probably feel a little silly for his sappy words, he didn't even notice. He was kneading at Eren's waist unconsciously beneath the sheets and watching him intently.

Giving Levi a bright smile, Eren nodded enthusiastically. "I can sew, knit, crochet, quilt, embroider... All that shit. I like to make clothes as much as I like to buy them..." Eren's voice drifted off as his eyes fluttered closed; his mind focused on the press of Levi's hands. The Omega found that his Alpha’s touch was addictive and even gentle, innocent caresses lit the fire of arousal in his tummy. He tried to hide it though, hoping that it hadn't seeped into his scent. "Do you have any hobbies? Other than making people piss themselves?" Eren said with a cheeky smile although he was now squirming slightly under Levi’s body weight.

"Somehow, it suits you. As for me, I read and watch old movies when I'm home. And making people piss themselves isn't a hobby, it's a talent," the Alpha answered, leaning to nip Eren on the chin before he rolled off of him entirely, scenting the threads of fresh arousal in the air. They'd never end up going anywhere if Levi gave in to the allure of that delicious scent again. "You can look through the closet and armoire. I'm sure you will find something you can make your own," he said after a moment, propping himself up on one elbow.

Eren turned his head to frown at Levi. He hadn't wanted to end contact just yet but he didn't move to chase after his Alpha. Instead, he sat up with a sigh and grabbed the top sheet off the bed and wrapped himself in it. Now that his mind wasn't clouded with lust, he felt too self conscious to walk around completely naked. "Toga theme!" Eren exclaimed, striking a pose in front of Levi with a laugh before he made his way to the walk-in closet. 

He frowned and clicked his tongue at the almost empty closet. It was slim pickings, but Eren could make it work. "Levi," Eren called, "I need some scissors... Do you have a pair?"

Levi watched his mate with humour and heat behind his eyes. He shook his head and chuckled breathily before he followed suit and got up from the bed, unbothered by his own nakedness as he moved languidly to the armoire. He bent to retrieve a pair of dark boxer briefs from the first of the three drawers along the bottom and pulled them on before he straightened up again. He cocked one hip as he opened the armoire to pick out a pair of dark bootcut jeans and a black V-necked tee. 

"Hm? Oh yeah, there's a pair in the ensuite, left hand drawer," the Alpha called back thoughtlessly when Eren asked after the scissors, already busily dressing himself in his simple outfit. It wasn't anything fancy, but it would do for dinner.

Eren retrieved the scissors quickly then went back into the closet. At the back he found a pair of old jeans that almost looked ripped to shreds and dyed for fashion, but Eren knew better. Levi had probably just forgotten to throw them out. Using the scissors, he cut the jeans into a cute pair of distressed denim shorts that sat low on his waist. 

Next he found a large white tank top with the word "beastmode" across the chest in black capitalized letters. With Levi’s muscular chest, he would probably fill out the top perfectly. On Eren, it would be quite baggy so he cut it into a crop top that would show off his firm navel. 

He threw on the clothes with a frown. It wasn't much, but it was all he could do with the materials at hand. Walking out of the bedroom, he called to Levi, "Can I borrow some plain flip flops? This would look silly with my boots."

Levi was pulling on his shirt as Eren came out dressed in clothing Levi certainly didn't recall having in his closet, but he didn't dare question it, eyes drawn to all the firm, golden skin on display. He licked his lips unconsciously and tried to process the question his mate had asked as he straightened out his t-shirt mechanically.

"Sure, think I have a pair kicking around in the front closet downstairs," he replied belatedly, clearing his throat and gesturing for his mate to proceed him out of the room, "You made that with just a pair of scissors? I don't even know where those clothes came from."

Eren just shrugged, walking up to Levi to hook his fingers on the Alpha's belt loops. "They were at the back of the closet. I didn't do much, just made them skimpier," he said, before he ducked his face into Levi's neck and scent marked himself. He knew he didn't need to since they were bonded, but he _wanted_ to. When he pulled back, his cheeks were red and he was slightly panting before he shook his head to gain clarity once again. "Where are we going for our first date, Alpha," he asked with a giggle before he started to suck on his bottom lip to taste the scent that got on his lips.

The Alpha tilted his head, more than happy to allow the Omega to mingle their scents again, An approving low hum sounded in his chest as Eren nuzzled into his neck for several long moments before he pulled away again, flushed and panting. He palmed at the plump flare of the Omega's hips and looked at him with hooded and smoldering mercury depths as he answered, "Depends. What do you like to eat?"

"Milkshakes! Strawberry!" Eren said immediately, bouncing in a circle on his toes. The Omega looked at Levi with a mischievous smile before he started singing, "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they’re like it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours..." while wiggling his ass.

"So long as they stay on the other side of the fence," Levi grumbled under his breath, watching his mate gyrating about flirtatiously. It was rather refreshing to see an Omega so self assured and fearless of reprisal and Levi began to wonder where Eren had come from, who'd raised him and how. He was so vibrant and opinionated compared to the majority and it ensnared Levi as much as his beauty. 

"There's a fifties retro diner that serves the best burgers and shakes I've ever had. Does that sound good to you?" The Alpha said in a louder tone a moment later, still eyeing his mate as he slipped on some ankle boots instead of his military uniform combats.

"But Alpha..." Eren said, bottom lip in full pout, "Why would I need a fence... Aren't you gonna protect my milkshake?" With both hands, he grabbed big handfuls of his own booty before he broke down into laughter. When he caught his breath a bit, he managed to say in between giggles, "Sounds delicious... I'm starving!"

"Mm, of course I would, but at least a fence would deter their hands from wandering in place of their eyes when I'm not here to deter them in other ways," Levi said, shaking his head and smiling at Eren's antics. He retrieved the barely worn flip flops for the younger male from the hall closet and reached to grasp the Omega's hand with his own, entwining their fingers intimately. "Where is your family's home?" he asked as they made their way to the vehicle and Levi let go of Eren's hand to open his door for him.

“I live… Well I _lived_ with my sister and her mates. You should know of her through the military. The name Mikasa ring any bells?” Eren asked as he hopped into Levi’s car. He looked around for a bit, not remembering being driven in it at all, but of course, he’d had more important matters to keep his attention at the time. Like the smoking hot mate that had had claimed him just hours previous. 

Levi hummed thoughtfully as he buckled up and started the SUV. Wrapping an arm around the back of Eren's seat and looking over it as he backed out of the driveway, he replied, "She's a lieutenant isn't she? Dark-hair, kinda off putting personality?" He pretended he wasn't aware that the description of the female Alpha in question was strikingly similar to his own.

Eren snickered as he reached over to punch Levi in the arm playfully. "She's nicer once you get to know her," Eren said, then frowned, "Well... Probably except to you. You are enemy number 1 for mating me..." He grabbed Levi’s hand to hold as he looked out the window. "It's two blocks that way then down the street by the park," Eren directed, throwing a smile at Levi.

The Alpha scoffed lightly, "She one of those types that thinks no Alpha's good enough to be your mate? Considering I'm already enemy number one and she doesn't even know I'm the one to have claimed you." He returned Eren's smile with a slightly devilish and decidedly smug grin of his own. He shifted the hand grasped in Eren's out of the Omega’s grip and up to tangle in his hair instead, following Eren's directions without question, not at all concerned about Mikasa for the moment.

"Mmm she's scared away every person that's ever wanted to date me... Especially Alphas... I have no idea how she's gonna react to my actual _mate_... For a while, I thought she was somehow sabotaging the matches... Since they've been so shitty," Eren said, nuzzling his head into Levi’s hand. "Up here on the right, with the red car in the driveway."

"Mm, only one way to find out," Levi replied as he pulled up to the curb outside the house Eren had pointed out and cut the engine, "It's too late for her to do anything now anyway. You're already mine." He unbuckled and turned in his seat, leaning across as he used the grip he had on Eren’s hair to drawn him in for a kiss. He pulled away a couple seconds later, satisfied with the reddening of his mate's lips and the heavy scent mark he'd left on him. He rubbed his thumb over the Omega's cheek affectionately before he pulled away entirely to get out of the vehicle. 

He immediately came around the other side and opened Eren's door for him, offering him a hand and intending to keep the hold once Eren took it.

Eren took Levi’s hand with a giggle, thinking it was cute how Levi would open and close his door for him, then hopped out, leading the way to the front door. Eren’s hackles were raised as they got closer, anticipating the fight to come. He hoped Mikasa wasn’t too unreasonable. 

Before they could ascend the stairs to the front door, it opened with a bang and out came his Alpha sister, her scent high and angry as she stood her ground at the top of the steps. “Eren,” she said quietly but there was an edge to her tone as she kept her eyes glued to the Alpha holding her little brother's hand, “Where have you been?” 

“Um,” Eren said with a half hearted chuckle, stepping in front of Levi, not trying to hide him but to try to deflect some of her animosity back onto him. “Well… You know I had a match meeting today,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting his weight from foot to foot, “Levi was my match… And our instincts kinda went into overdrive… and now we are kinda sorta... bonded… for life…” His eyes darted around the house, not making eye contact until finally he did, “You can't be mad! I was going to be matched with someone eventually and you _know_ that…”

Levi let go of Eren's hand to instead wrap his arm around the Omega's waist in support, eyeing the female Alpha with a narrowed stare. The hand curved around Eren's side kneaded at the younger male's waist unconsciously while Levi's possessive, dominant and protective scent rolled off of him in slow waves. It was both warning and soothing. 

He offered his unoccupied hand towards Eren's sister, inclining his head slightly as he greeted her, "Lieutenant Ackerman, we've not been formally introduced previously, Captain Levi Ackerman. My apologies for the abruptness. As Eren said, it wasn't planned previous to our meeting, but we've bonded. I trust your brother has your support."

Mikasa eyes widened as she instantly stilled, years of training to always respect the military rankings screaming at her to submit. Eren could see her mind working, trying to decide if being insubordinate was worth it. He could see the exact moment she decided to follow correct procedure. 

Standing up straight and moving her feet into attention, she said with a slightly raised voice, "It is nice to meet you captain... My brother will always have my support... It's just so... sudden..." She shook his hand as quickly as she could then let go like his hand had burned her before she turned to lead the way back into the house. "You are here to collect some of Eren's things... I presume..."

Levi snorted softly as the woman stiffly turned away to lead them inside after giving his hand the swiftest shake possible. It was fairly obvious that she was struggling to maintain ingrained respect when she wanted to tear him apart for having the audacity to claim her brother. "Just Levi will be fine off base. And yes, we've come to get him some essentials until we've more time to properly pack," he answered, idly glancing around the clean home, rather interested to see where his mate had lived before they'd met.

Mikasa remained silent as she lead the way into the living room where two blonde Omegas were seated at the couch. The female Omega looked about ready to pop and the male Omega was rubbing her belly soothingly while Mikasa looked like she had no idea what to do for either of them, hovering around them and sneaking glares at Levi. 

"You gotta admit this is good timing, Mika," Eren said, smiling at the trio, "You don't want to have to worry about me when Annie is almost due. You need to worry about Armin, Annie, and the new baby." 

"I can worry about all of you thank you very much," Mikasa snapped, crossing her arms and looking petulant until Armin stood rubbing her back with a calming scent. 

"Hey Eren. I think Mika is a little on edge from an Alpha she doesn't know being around Annie when she's so vulnerable," Armin said with a smile, his blue eyes calculating, "Why don't you take the Captain up to your room and gather your things so that we can all calm down a bit." 

"Sure whatever," Eren said with a shrug and a smile, happy to lead Levi out of the tense room and up the stairs. He lead Levi down the hall to the second room on the right, where his door was decorate with his name and coloured beads and stickers. 

"Just a sec," Eren said, frowning as he grabbed the handle and braced his whole side against the door to shove it open. "I kinda have a lot of stuff that gets in the way of the door..." he said with a shrug, stepping over piles of clothes to walk into his room. 

Eren's room was a good size with large windows that let in the light, but the floor was completely covered with clothes and shoes and accessories. Hopping around, Eren waded through the mess to get to his bed, then leaned over it with his ass in the air to pull a suitcase out from under his bed.

Levi didn't speak as he looked over the two Omegas, though he did incline his head politely and settle his scent into something calm, not wanting to distress them, especially when the female looked about ready to burst. He nodded once to the three when Eren was prompted to lead him from the room and followed his Omega without argument.

When they reached the younger male's room, Levi raised a brow, amusement reflecting in his silvery winter eyes as his mate used a rather alarming amount of elbow grease to get his door open. Levi slipped cautiously into the room behind him and his brow furrowed. "Jesus Christ love, how do you find anything in this disaster?" He asked incredulously, looking around at the mess that was his mate's bedroom. Eren had said he had a lot to pack, but it looked like he had a whole department store on the floor. Levi was going to have to purchase another dresser and a closet rack for all Eren's clothing, shoes and accessories, not that he minded. He just hoped they'd have the space to accommodate everything.

Eren pulled the open suitcase onto the disheveled bed. "Everything is exactly where I can find it..." Eren said, hopping off of the bed and beginning to pick stuff up off the floor to throw into the suitcase, "I have a system." The suitcase was filling up quite quickly until Eren was picking up a couple outfits off the floor and standing in front of the mirror as he held them against his body. "Should I change into my own clothes or do you like what I'm wearing?" Eren asked, looking over his shoulder at his Alpha.

The Alpha hummed, trying to follow and ascertain this system his mate spoke of. There wasn't any pattern he could discern. He shook his head, the ghost of a smile on his mouth. Somehow he was completely unsurprised that Eren would be one of those _organized chaos_ types.

He carefully maneuvered his way closer to Eren when the Omega asked about his choice in clothing, looking him over with clear interest and desire. "Mm, why don't you just spice up what you’re wearing? You've got all your shoes and accessories here... Unless you'd rather change," he replied, not particularly wanting to pressure his mate one way or the other, though knowing Eren was wearing clothing that belonged to the Alpha was satisfying in a way he couldn't quite describe. He wasn't going to complain either way. Eren was stunning regardless.

"Mmm," Eren hummed, dropping the clothes and abruptly turning around. "Like what I'm wearing then?" Eren asked mischievously, his thumbs hooking in the belt loops of his newly acquired jean shorts and pulling them down ever so slightly. He stepped closer to Levi and pressed his face into his Alpha’s neck then pulled his hands down to hips. "I thought you liked me better without any clothes at all," Eren breathed into Levi’s ear, then began to suck on the Alpha’s earlobe as his scent grew stronger in the air.

A deep, possessive rumbling echoed in Levi's chest and his hands palmed full hips where his mate obviously wanted them. He pulled the Omega flush against him as Eren scented himself and Levi then began teasing his earlobe. "I like you best bare and begging lovely, but that's only for me so there has to be a compromise. You wear what you like because you're beautiful and you deserve to. I'll just be sure to mark you as mine just so everyone knows not to touch," he murmured gutturally in response, tilting his head to bare the side of his neck to his mate as his hands crawled over Eren's backside.

"Mmm... You're making me wanna skip dinner and just go back to your place," Eren said playfully, as his hands glided up Levi’s chest. His scent was once again becoming thick with arousal, and Eren was beginning to eye his double head when a voice yelled from downstairs. 

"Eren! I swear to god if you're doing what I can smell you're doing, then rank be damned. I will kick your Alpha’s ass. You are not fucking getting laid under my goddamn roof," Mikasa yelled from the bottom of the stairs, pacing like a caged animal. 

Eren scowled, rocking off his toes and glaring at his door. "You're such a fucking cockblock, you know that? I don't get all pissy when you are getting busy with your goddamn mates now do I?" 

"Eren..." Mikasa yelled back, her voice full of warning. 

"Jesus Christ just a sec. I'm almost done," Eren hissed, swooping down to grab a pair of black gladiator sandals that tied up to his knees, a black chunky belt with gold embellishments, and a white knit sweater. He grabbed a couple more items to chuck into his overflowing suitcase, and sat on it, trying to get it closed. 

"A little help here Alpha," Eren said, trying to zip the suitcase shut, "I swear to god, the only reason my sister was put on this earth was so that I can remain sexually frustrated for the rest of my life..."

Levi stepped over to assist his mate, stuffing articles that were haphazardly spilling from within the suitcase back inside properly, and grunting as he managed to wrestle the zipper closed. "Not anymore pretty, you get to spend the rest of your life with me," he replied as he straightened up, offering Eren a smirk and his hand. He pulled the Omega to his feet and took a moment to nuzzle his jaw and rub their necks together before he backed off and hefted up the heavy suitcase, "Lead the way love. The faster we get out of here and get you fed, the faster we can get back home."

"Okay," Eren said with a wide grin, leading Levi out of his room and closing the door shut. He was the first down the stairs to see his sister, seething in rage at the bottom with Annie holding her nose and Armin grinning at the newly bonded couple. "We're headed out..." Eren said, crossing his arms and holding his ground. "Levi lives pretty close, so I wanna know when Annie goes into labor, or if you guys need me to do anything." 

Mikasa melted a little, her anger abating as she gave her brother a big hug. "Call me if he needs to be put in line... You can always come back here if it doesn't work out," she said quietly, glaring at Levi over Eren’s shoulder. 

"It'll be fine Mika. I'm happy and you know bonding is for life... I won't be far away and I'll always be your little brother," he said, hugging her tight before he let go to hug Armin and Annie. "Um... So well... bye," Eren said awkwardly at the door before he bolted outside, not wanting to start crying and embarrass himself. So many things had happened in one day and even though he wasn't going very far, he was still _leaving._ That kind of shit made him emotional which he didn't want Levi to see. 

He jumped into Levi’s SUV and quickly pulled down the mirror to check his make up and dry any sign of tears. Eren wanted only to be happy and to enjoy the time he was to spend with his bonded.

Levi only nodded curtly in farewell, doing his best to ignore the glare Eren's sister was giving him and not smirk at her antagonistically in return. It didn't seem to matter though since her glare didn't waver in the slightest. He followed Eren out wordlessly and put his suitcase in the trunk before he climbed into the front seat.

He looked at his mate as he started the engine and buckled up, scenting the air lightly and picking up on the subtle saltiness of unshed tears. He hummed a croon and palmed Eren's thigh in support, but didn't say anything about it, turning his attention to the road ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic, feed the writers. We live on a diet of comments and kudos.
> 
> Follow Teapot on [Tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/). (follow for follow)
> 
> Andddd check out our other fics <3  
> [Matched](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9569126/chapters/21637172), [Love Like Ours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273), [2-Ply Armaggedon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9203711/chapters/20880005), [Knocked Up!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8224928/chapters/18850160), [Renovate My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942516/chapters/18156997), [The Wilds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7696804/chapters/17536744), [Sukoshi Shi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927021/chapters/18115414), [Luck of the Irish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7947454/chapters/18170575), [The Raven's Nightingale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7880638/chapters/17999641), [Summer in the Heart of Winter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9008656/chapters/20561140), [Thick as Thieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7414672/chapters/16841131), [The (previously) Untold Exploits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727901/chapters/20007646).


End file.
